Loczie fic
by A Very Person
Summary: In which Jessica is cold, Kenny has a onesie, and Jordin is the kind of third wheel who really ships loczie.


**Hi I play on a server on minecraft and there are these two people (Izzie_Igloo and locst3r) and they have some mega sexual tension and they're my otp but I'm not telling them I wrote this. Izzie_Igloo is Jessica (I think) and locst3r is Kenny (I think her name is Kendra or somethin but I don't know) Also side character, therealjb09. (His name's Jordin I think.)**

**So uh. Idk. help.**

**In which Jessica is cold, Kenny wears a onesie, and Jordin is the third wheel that is also the biggest Loczie shipper. Please help.**

Jessica scurried along the gum speckled path that was glazed in an icy white coating from the below zero weather in her black t-shirt and ripped grey skinny jeans, her baseball shoes letting in all of the cold making her feet go numb. Her hands covered with finger-less gloves were shoved harshly into her jean pockets. Snowflakes hung in the humid air slowly making their way to the ground before melting and disappearing forever, trees that were dotted along the pathway were weighed down by clouds of snow perched on their branches.

All of the houses along the street looked cozy and welcoming, through the windows of the houses you could see the scorching hot fires flaring in the fire places and the owners sitting on their couches watching TV. Jessica walked more rapidly down the stretch of street to her beloved Kenny's house, eager for the warmth her house held due to the fact that she was starting to turn a light shade of blue from the cold.

When she got to Kenny's house she shakily knocked on the door, cautiously nibbling on her lip as she waited for someone to let her in. he could hear the heavy footsteps of someone walking towards the door and clicking the lock. When the door was harshly opened Jessica was greeted by a pleasant rush of warm air and the gorgeous face of her girlfriend. Kenny was standing at the door with a huge grin on her cute face looking longingly at Jessica; She was wearing her extremely fluffy skeleton onesie with its hood up covering her hair which Jessica knew she hadn't brushed.

Jessica unsteadily walked forward and soon found Kenny's strong arms wrapped around her in a vice like grip and kissed the top of her forehead gently, Jessica was still shivering pugnaciously but was extremely grateful for the warmth of Kenny's arms and Kenny soon noticed Jessica's bad state and blue tinge.

"Fuck, Jess you're freezing, where are all of your jackets?" Kenny said genuinely concerned about Jessica's health.

"T-they're, uh, all in the w-wash" stuttered Jessica wrapping her arms tighter around her waist and kicking her shoes off. Kenny tutted in reply and scooped Jessica up into her arms, bridal style. Jessica instinctively curling up in Kenny's arms, they made their way to Kenny's basement, going down the old creaky stairs and through the rustic ebony door. Once they were there Kenny carefully set Jessica down on her bed which was covered in a duvet. Kenny then went to the cupboard and faffed around with numerous blankets, choosing the fluffiest ones and then bringing them back to Jessica. She climbed onto the bed, all the blankets around her like a cape and lay against the wall in the corner, she then pulled Jessica by the arm making her sit in between her legs and wrapped all of the blankets around them both so they were conceiled in a cocoon of warmth.

Kenny untangled her arm from the blankets and picked up the TV remote that was next to them, she flicked throught the channels and stopped when he got to the horror channel. she quickly tucked her arm back in their cocoon and around the freezing Jess she held in her arms as they both started to watch 'A Nightmare On Elm Street'. Halfway through the film Jessica started to drift off into a peaceful sleep, Kenny soon following suit.

(X)

Later on Kenny's mum strolled casually through the door and into the beige kitchen, the floor adorned with crème tiles, oak cupboards and draws lined the bottom of the walls and more cupboards held above them, holding numerous bags of shopping in her arms. She threw all of them on top of one of the black marble counters and proceeded to put all of the various items away and into the cupboards.

Once she had finished she went into the living room and sat on the brown leather sofa, reclining the seat and turning the TV on. She was halfway through watching a re-run of supernatural, when a knock at the door reverberated through the house. She got up and walked to the front door already knowing that it was no doubt one of Kenny's friends or Jessica if she wasn't here already.

Donna clicked the lock and pulled the door opened and sure enough Jordin, one of Kenny and Jessica's school friends was standing at the door. He had gotten his hair shaved under and dyed the part that wasn't shaved a light pink. He wore a black baggy t-shirt with a cartoon pink bunny head on it with crosses for eyes, torn skinny jeans and black doc. martens.

As soon as Donna opened the door, Jordin gave her the biggest grin ever, his lip ring glinting in the white weather. Donna immediately let him in because it was below zero weather and Jordin only had a thin hoodie on, which was now wet from the snow.

"Hey Jordin, you okay?" Donna asked her with a smile as she took the sodden hoodie off Jordin and placed it on the radiator for it to dry.

"I'm great thanks, Donna. You?" Jordin replied snaking his arms around his thin waist, shivering a little.

"I'm okay thanks,... hey, Kenny's downstairs if you want her, probably with Jess" They both smiled at each other at that remark, Donna and Jordin thought that Jessica and Kenny were perfect for eachother and had previously hooked them up, with great success, "And go and get a blanket from her closet you must be freezing, if you want a drink just help yourself" Jordin smiled and then started to make his way down the stairs and towards the basement.

Jordin pushed open the heavy black door and listened for any sign of movement or speech from anyone. He heard nothing but the sound of the TV, he walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. Looking around, he could tell that Kenny had been watching a film because the adverts were on for the horror channel. _Typical_ he thought and started to look around for Kenny.

He soon found her -and Jess, just like Donna had predicted- and he had to stop himself from screaming when he saw the bundle of cuteness on the bed. He scrambled around in his pockets for his phone to take a picture, he couldn't stop smiling as he snapped a picture and placed his phone back in his pocket.

On the bed Kenny and Jessica were loosely wrapped up in blankets, they were both lying on their side, Jessica facing Kenny's clothed chest. Her head was snuggled under Kenny's jaw and her hands were scrunched up in her onesie, warping all of the bone patterns. Kenny's arms were wrapped tightly around Jessica's waist and her head was resting on Jessica's now scruffy hair and the hood from her skeleton onesie still sitting on Kenny's black halo.

He left them there as he went back upstairs to the kitchen to make himself a drink, he got to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke before going into the living room.

Kenny's mom was lounging on the couch in the corner of the room when she noticed Jordin walk into the room and stand by the door, coke in hand with a huge grin on his pretty face. "Hi, is everything okay downstairs? Where's Kenny?"

Jordin quietly giggled to himself "oh, She's downstairs, with Jess-..." He broke off, his features streching into an even bigger smile. He rummaged around his pocket again for his phone, pulling it out and bringing the picture up of them sleeping peacefully on the bed and holding it up in front of Donna so she could see.

Kenny's mom's face split in to a huge grin, "Awwwww, thats so cute!" She quietly chuckled to herself "That's definitely going on their Christmas cards next month" Kenny's mom and Jordin both looked to each other nodded and laughed.

"I'm going to go see if the lovebirds are awake" Jordin laughed, he took a sip of his Coke and quietly left the room. Leaving Kenny's mom to watch TV in peace.

Jordin was sitting on Kenny's swivel chair wrapped in a blanket watching another crappy horror when he heard snuffling from behind him on the bed. He swung around on the chair to see Kenny stir and slowly open her eyes, followed by Jess who squeaked and snuggled closer into Kenny's chest before yawning loudly and slowly awakening from her sleep.

Jordin watched smiling quietly and waited patiently for them to notice him, Kenny sleepily moved into a sitting position causing Jessica to slump in her arms and lie more on her lap in a bundle of blankets. She tried and failed to pick Jessica up and slide her into a more comfortable position but Jessica was determined she was going to stay in the warmth of the blankets because even though the heating was on at their house, she still thought it was freezing.

"Come on Jess sit up" Mumbled Kenny looking down at the Jessica shaped lump on her lap, voice heavy as she stifled yet another yawn "You can't possibly be comfy down there"

The lump shifted around a bit "I would make a perverted joke but I'm too tired and its warm down here... I'm staying" In the corner of the room Jordin tried his best not to laugh at Jessica's sleepy humor.

"Fine then, but you won't be getting any kisses" Kenny folded her skeletal arms across her chest to prove her point, still not noticing Jordin holding her hands over her mouth silently giggling at them.

Jessica was soon to move as soon as those words left Kenny's lips, she pushed herself up and straddled Kenny's lap placing her tattooed hands on Kenny's pale cheeks and connecting their lips in a slow, loving kiss. Jordin watched the cuteness unfold not wanting to interupt them.

Jessica flicked her tongue across Kenny's bottom lip asking for entrance which Kenny obviously granted, letting Jessica's tongue explore her mouth and at the same time allowing her hands to slide across Jessica's hips and rest on her lower back pulling them closer together.

Jessica's hands moved from Kenny's cheeks, snaked under the hood of the skeleton onesie and tangled in her knotty black hair, scrunching and releasing handfuls of hair which she knew Kenny loved. Kenny felt the pressure on her head and mewled softly into Jessica's mouth, Kenny then started to kiss and suck at Jessica's jawline making Jessica lift her head up to give Kenny more room to start sucking a lovebite onto her collarbone.

Jordin wanted to announce his presence but didn't want to interrupt them because as much as he didn't want to be there if things got more heated she didn't want to miss the cuteness and stop them from having a cute moment together.

Kenny and Jessica carried on kissing eachother like it was the last night of their lives until Kenny heard a faint muffle coming from the other side of the room, she slowly pulled away from Jessica, making her emit a sound of sadness. They still sat close together with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed relishing in the relaxed atmosphere that being together had brought to the room.

Kenny flicked her eyes open to find the source of the noise, her forenead still in contact with Jessica's, and noticed a blanket covered lump on the swivel chair looking at them with a smile on their features. Considering she was still very sleepy and out of it, the bright flash of pink hair that was in a mop on the top of his head was enough to know who was there watching the show.

"hey Jordin" Kenny looked back at him and smiled sleepily, moving her hands so they rested on Jessica's hips and traveled upwards pushing Jessica on the back so she snuggled into Kenny's chest.

"Hi Jaybee" Jessica followed yawning, clearly not fully aware of her surroundings just yet and wrapping her stick-like arms around Kenny's waist and making a futile attempt not to go back to sleep.

Jordin didn't bother to say 'hey' and instead just replied with "You guys are the cutest fucking couple to ever roam the earth, you know that?" his blue eyes glistened beautifully in the light from the TV screen and he smiled wider than anyone thought was possible.

Kenny rested her chin on top of Jessica's scruffy hair and gave him a curious look, "How long have you been here?"

"When I got here you were both asleep so I went for a drink and started watching TV, after 1 film you woke up, winged about Jessica lying on your lap, made out and then you noticed me" Jordin relayed the story back to Kenny and quickly added to the end "I never woke you up because you looked really peaceful and adorable, it was a precious moment I felt like a proud mother"

Kenny hummed in response not bothering to actually listen to what he said and attempted to shift Jessica yet again off her lap so she could get up for a drink. he failed. Jessica instinctively clinging onto Kenny's onesie covered chest like it was her life.

She sighed after a third attempt and gave up "Jordin come help me shift this lead weight" she gave him a pleading look and tried to pout.

Jordin sighed and stood up, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and went to help her.

All three of them sat snuggled up close together on the bed once Jessica had been successfully removed from Kenny's chest. Kenny sat in the middle with Jessica latched comfortably onto her right side, whilst Jordin sat on her left with his head leaning on Kenny's shoulder.

They sat on one horizontal side of the duvet and flipped the other side around so they were covered up to their necks and the other three sides of them was padded out with numerous pillows, making an exceedingly comfortable rectangle of warmth. Jessica reached out for the remote control and flicked through the channels because they had all had enough of horror movies for one day, Jessica stopped when she got to America's next top model and placed the remote next to her, hanging her arm back over Kenny's stomach while giggling to herself.

As they were watching the TV, Kenny thought about how a day as cold as this couldn't have turned out more amazing. From Jessica coming over freezing cold, to warming her up and falling asleep to cuddling with her girlfriend and best friend on her bed watching Tyra Banks being fabulous as ever on the TV. To her this day couldn't have gotten any better.

Maybe it will be this cold tomorrow?

**Ta da please don't kill me.**


End file.
